


Et le jour s'est levé

by Oceanna



Series: Préludes à un autre départ [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Je vais jusqu'à la fin de la S07 vous êtes prévenus, Mention de la tentative de viol, Saison 7 vue d'avion avec quelques piqués, Spike et ses insécurités, s07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Sans son âme, il espérait brutalement, puissamment, égoïstement.Avec son âme, la première chose qu'il doit apprendre, s'il veut commencer à réparer ce qu'ils sont, c'est tuer l'espoir qui, pervers, se niche toujours dans un creux de son cœur.





	

>   _AUBE INCERTAINE_
> 
> Comme les courtisans près d’un nouveau destin,  
>  Nous attendions ensemble un rayon de l’aurore.  
>  Les songes attardés se poursuivaient encore,  
>  Et tes yeux étaient bleus, — bleus comme le matin.
> 
> Déjà je regrettais une douceur passée.  
>  Tes cheveux répandaient une odeur de sommeil.  
>  Dans la crainte de voir éclater le soleil,  
>  Notre nuit s’éloignait, souriante et lassée.
> 
> Tel qu’un léger linceul de spectre, le brouillard  
>  Se drapait vaguement avant de disparaître,  
>  Et le ciel était plein d’un immense : Peut-être…  
>  L’aube était incertaine ainsi que ton regard.
> 
> Tu semblais deviner mes extases troublées.  
>  Dans l’ombre, je croyais te voir enfin pâlir,  
>  Et j’espérais qu’enfin jaillirait le soupir  
>  De nos cœurs confondus, de nos âmes mêlées.
> 
> Nos êtres défaillants frémissaient d’espoir : sourds.  
>  Nous rêvions longuement que c’était l’amour même,  
>  Son immortelle angoisse et son ardeur suprême…  
>  Et le jour s’est levé, comme les autres jours !
> 
> Renée Vivien, _Études et préludes_

 

Dès qu’il conjure son image, à son réveil, son âme se recroqueville sur elle-même. Buffy parle, l’apostrophe, et remue en lui tout ce qu’il a de plus violent. Est-cela, une âme ? La tentation permanente de l’alcoolique face à un ‘non’ horriblement fragile ? Il a la certitude qu’il pourrait cesser de dire non à n’importe quel moment : qu’il choisit seulement de ne pas le faire et que cela recommence éternellement.

Sa Tueuse lui promet, dans ces visions trop belles et cauchemardesques, d’être à lui toute entière, l’alpha de son oméga, son double, son ombre, son immortelle. Autant de mots qui lui rappellent ses espoirs qui se brisaient sans cesse face à sa froideur pour mieux renaître le jour suivant. Et il sait, terriblement, totalement, qu’il avait alors allumé un feu qui a détruit tout ce qui aurait pu être.

 

_Et Buffy lui dit :_

_« J’ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. »_

_Il ne répond rien, incapable de comprendre d’où vient une telle confiance dans le pouvoir de son âme. Il veut lui dire qu’il a déjà du mal à retenir le démon qui danse au souvenir du sang humain dans sa gorge. Il est trop fatigué, trop inquiet pour même oser espérer. Mais les mots se gravent dans sa mémoire : un rappel, un phare, un futur. Une manière de commencer à se racheter._

 

Autrefois, il aurait dit que tout était de la faute de Buffy, qu’elle n’aurait pas dû le refuser. Il aurait clamé qu’elle n’aurait pas dû se diviser entre la passion rugissante de leur couple et ce qu’elle croyait être sa nature. Il aurait affirmé qu’elle aurait dû se laisser aller entre ses bras, accepter le sang qui tremble dans sa nature de Tueuse, accepter la cruauté exquise qui naît avec ses pas. Autant de vérités tronqués pour préparer sa victoire. Oh, il savait déjà qu’elle ne serait jamais une créature de la nuit et que ce chemin était aussi bien le fruit de sa nature que son total opposé. Mais il n’était pas capable de comprendre la ruine qu’elle voyait derrière ses tirades. La ruine : le doux oubli et l’absence de regrets, l’incendie des souvenirs du Paradis pour mieux affirmer que sa vie était un enfer.

Oui, il a longtemps affirmé que c’était sa faute, ce gouffre entre eux. Il n’est peut-être pas un philosophe, mais il est lucide : elle l’a tenu à bout de bras. Ce qu’il n’était pas capable de comprendre, c’était le poids des attentes qu’il posait sur ses épaules. Il le niait, mais il attendait tout : compréhension, amour, reddition.

Il espérait.

Il espérait puissamment, brutalement, sans voir – non : en voyant et en ignorant – que l’espoir est une flamme qui détruit.

 

_Et Buffy a un haut entre ses mains, et se prépare pour un rendez-vous qui a toutes les chances d’être galant. Il affirme, sans savoir s’il ment ou s’il est en train de dire la vérité :_

_« Buffy, je vais bien. »_

_Et elle sourit, et il ne sait pas si elle ment ou si elle est honnête. Il pense : voilà. Qu’aurais-tu fait si tu avais espéré ? Il tente d’oublier l’envie déjà présente de l’interrompre, de l’arrêter. Il n’a pas le droit._

 

Il ne peut plus espérer, maintenant.

Il ne peut plus construire de mirages à partir d’un silence ou de quelques mots échappés trop vite.

Il peut rêver de Buffy, rêver d’aveux et de caresses, rêver d’un autre futur, d’un autre passé, mais il refuse l’espoir qui tremble quand elle lui murmure qu’elle a besoin de lui. Il ne retournera pas ses mots contre elle. À la place, il enfile les costumes dont elle a besoin. Elle a besoin d’un combattant fiable : il fait de son mieux pour éviter que la Force ne le contrôle. Elle a besoin d’un vampire pour entraîner les potentielles : il montre les dents et ne donne que des bleus. Elle a besoin du vampire qu’il a été : il remet sa veste et se prépare à faire couler le sang.

Et s’il a l’impression que ses costumes se dissolvent dès qu’ils se retrouvent face-à-face, s’il a parfois l’impression que son visage s’adoucit – non. Elle le lui a dit autrefois, ou plutôt, il lui a arraché cette confession : il ne la laisse pas indifférente. Et comme auparavant, cela ne veut rien dire de plus que ce qui est : une possibilité qu’ils ont brûlé un an plus tôt par désespoir et impatience.

 

_Et Buffy l’insulte sans raison et montre la hache entre ses mains et le regarde dans les yeux, et dit :_

_« J’ai pu la prendre grâce à toi. Grâce à la force que tu m’as donné. »_

_Il sent son cœur battre. Il sent ce satané espoir qui renaît, toujours plus puissant, gonflé du souvenir de la nuit dernière, et il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas se permettre, mais les mots dépassent ses lèvres et il… se met à nu. Étrange, de se mettre à nu en quelques mots, quand ils l’ont été aussi souvent physiquement. Et l’espoir gonfle, et gonfle et gonfle dans son cœur et –_

_« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que cela doit signifier quelque chose ? »_

_Ah. Voilà. L’épine qu’il lui fallait. Il s’éloigne. Il a oublié qu’il ne pouvait pas espérer. Et peut-être que son cœur se brise un peu. Peut-être que son « allons jouer les héros » est plus cynique qu’il ne le faudrait. Ce n’est pas l’important._

 

Il a souvent mille aveux qui lui brûlent les lèvres et qu’il retient. Et ses mains, parfois, tremblent au souvenir de leurs caresses et de l’envie de redécouvrir sa peau. Une part de lui rêve encore et encore de perdre ses lèvres dans ses cheveux, de révéler son corps à la lumière, de tomber à genoux pour adorer son sexe. Il a les souvenirs terribles et glorieux qui donnent ce qu’il faut de réalité à son imagination pour lui couper le souffle. Il n’a pas changé. Mais à cela se suppose son visage lorsqu’il a tenté de – c’est assez pour que son estomac se torde et que son frisson se mêle de dégoût devant ce qu’il a fait. Ce qu’il a été.

Il sait qu’il ne peut pas effacer cette dernière transgression, ni les précédentes. Mais Buffy a vu en lui ce qu’il avait d’humain et semble maintenant croire qu’avec son âme il peut devenir meilleur, ou au moins quelque chose d’approchant. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais il ne peut pas trahir cette confiance. Il tente de devenir ce qu’elle voit en lui. Il tente d’être fier de ce qu’il devient, à défaut d’en être satisfait. C’est une tâche sans fin. Heureusement pour lui, il n’aime pas les regrets et il ne les conserve pas précieusement comme le fait Grand Front Ténébreux. Il se souvient de ses erreurs : ce n’est pas la même chose. Il refuse de les répéter. Pour le reste, il n’a pas le droit de ramper aux pieds de Buffy pour implorer son pardon. Ce n’est pas une question de fierté : il se laissera humilier devant elle tant que cela peut l’aider. Il n’a simplement pas le droit de lui demander cela, même si elle semble avoir décidé qu’avoir une âme et de résister à la Force était suffisant… Ce n’est pas assez. Rien ne sera jamais assez à ses yeux. Il tentera. Il lui doit bien ça. Il tentera, sans rien espérer en retour.

 

_Et elle lui dit, alors qu’il sent qu’il se consume, alors qu’il pense dans un coin de son esprit que c’est une fin approprié pour avoir passé tant de temps à brûler d’amour, elle lui dit, une main dans la sienne, sans craindre le feu qui l’habite :_

_« Je t’aime. »_

_Il va mourir. Il n’a plus aucun raison d’espérer. Et il ne veut pas – il ne peut pas – elle ne doit pas – il refuse que ce soit sa récompense. Il refuse qu’elle lui jette une miette d’espoir alors qu’il n’y a pas succombé, une miette qui le comble et qui est entièrement vaine._

_« Non, répond-il. Mais merci de l’avoir dit. »_


End file.
